His one…his everything…His best friend
by Jayne Leigh
Summary: With the ending near, Monica and Chandler rememeber their time in Paris. 100 percent Mondler! Please read and review.


**Heya, here's a fic I originally wrote for the Merge contest for the 'Paris' month but I'm not sure if it will count…ah well…hope you enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy! **

**His One…His True Love…His Everything…His Best Friend**

He hated silence…he always had…he thought he'd always would…. But for the first time for as long as he could remember, he actually welcomed it. He was sick of people telling him that everything was going to be okay or asking him if there was anything he needed… There was only one thing he needed and that was a miracle and he knew he wasn't going to get that.

A sigh from behind him broke the silence but he didn't move or comment, he just continued to sit there…Content with just watching her breath in and out slowly with both his hands holding her left hand. He could look at her forever…Studying her features, noting how they had changed over the last year…Her body was now a skeleton of its former self…Her once long, thick jet black hair, now straw-like and slightly duller then normal…her face, painfully thin with a deathlike colour with dark, black circles under her eyes. None that matter to him though, she was still as beautiful to him as the day, he meet her. He knew what it was…it knew the one thing that didn't change…and that's her eyes…. They still sparkled with love and memories of their life together…. With all that was going on, all he needed to was to look into her eyes and he would feel okay… He knew that everything would be okay and that she'll always be with him, whether it was in person or in sprite… He knew she'd be there.

"Chandler…We're going to go…"Rachel whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Okay…." He replied, almost unheard, his eyes still not leaving his wife's face.

"Can we have a word first?" Ross asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Sure…."

"Outside…" He added, when it was obvious Chandler wasn't getting up.

"Outside?" He turned to face them, frowning slightly.

"We don't want to wake up, Mon…" Rachel said quietly, taking his hand. "Come on, it'll only be for a minute."

Chandler looked back at Monica for a moment before sighing and standing up, following them out of the door.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked, when they outside.

"We're worried about you…" Rachel answered.

"Well, there's no need…you should be worrying about Mon."

"We are but there's nothing we can do for her now…just give her company…" Ross stated.

"And that's what I'm doing!" He insisted.

"Chandler, you've hardly left this hospital for the last three weeks…you haven't had a decent meal or a good night sleep…"

"How can I sleep knowing she's in here and not by my side?" He asked tears filled his eyes. "How can I go back to the house where we lived, where we brought up our children knowing that she'll never go back there?"

"We understand that, honey…" Rachel started but he cut her off.

"No, you don't understand! She's my wife and she's dying in front of me and there's not a damn thing I can do about it!"

"We know all of that, man! We're upset about it too! She's my little sister, I'm older then her, I'm not meant to out live her…." Ross told him. "But this is God's plan for life…."

"Screw God's plan!" He raised his voice slightly. "We had plans too! We were meant to grow old together, see our children get married, watch them raise their own children, our grandchildren…. She's only 55 years old… She's to young to die!"

"We know, we know…" Rachel whispered, crying now too as she pulled him.

"It's not fair…" He mumbled, between sobs.

"No, its not…but if you carry on like this then you're going to make yourself ill… and all that stuff you said about seeing the twins getting married and having kids…well you can still do that…. I know its not going to be the same or what you planned but they need you there…"

"I know…" He whispered, pulling back from her embrace, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"So, you'll go home? Get some rest and proper food?" Ross asked, curiously.

Chandler looked back at the door behind them, which his wife laid behind.

"I can't…" He said hoarsely. "I can't leave her…not yet."

"It'll be okay, one of us can stay with her." Ross promised. "It'll only be for a few hours and we'd call you if anything happened."

"No…" He shook his head. "Not today…."

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, fine…we'll come back later and see how things are then…"

"Okay…I'll see you later then…" He turned and walked back into the room.

He closed the door quietly, happy to see she was still asleep, knowing she needed all the rest she could get. He retook his seat and gently held her hand again.

"Chandler…" Came a weak and quiet voice.

He looked up quickly and saw she had her head turned slightly towards him, her eyes half way open.

"Hey, baby…" He said softly, managing a small smile when he saw the flash of blue. "You should be sleeping."

"You look like you could with some sleep as well…" She commented, slowly bring a shaky hand to his face. "And a shave too…"

He smiled again and closed his eyes at her touch briefly, placing his hand over ours and kissing the palm of her hand.

"I was going to the rugged look…." He joked. "What do you think?"

"Very sexy…." She let out a small laugh but it made her cough.

He quickly picked up a glass of water that was sat on the bedside table, slowly bringing it to her lips and helping her to drink it.

"Better?" He asked, after a few sips.

She nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes before she turned back to him and once again reached out and placing her hand on his cheek.

"Do you know how much I love you?" She whispered.

"Mon, don't…"

"What?"

"Don't do this…" His eyes shone with unshed tears. "Don't say goodbye to me."

"I need to sometime…" She claimed quietly. "Before its to late."

"I don't…I don't want to say goodbye." A tear fell, rolling down his cheek and onto her fingertips. "Not now…not yet…"

"I know but…but we haven't got much time left…" She began to cry to. "I need you to know how much you mean to me…"

"Mon, I do know…" He replied, bringing his chair closer to the bed, leaning down and kissing her forehead, behind his own against hers. "I know because what he have his special…. Nothing is going to change that."

"I need…I need to thank you, as well…"

"For what?" He questioned.

"For everything…for being my friend, for London, for loving me and giving me the family I've always dreamed of…." Her voice trailed off slightly, thinking about their children, Jack and Erica…. Now 20 years old. A ghostly smile tugged on her lips as she thought about their latest trip. "Thank you for Paris…"

"I think I need to thank you for all that…" He whispered, more tears falling. "For giving me everything that I never knew I wanted and more…"

"Shhh…." She brought her finger to his lips, stopping from talking. "Don't say anymore…just remember…."

**A year earlier.**

**Monica was propped up on her side, studying her sleeping husbands face…He looked so peaceful…She smiled and ran her fingers, gently down the side his face. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up instead he shifted closer to her and instinctually his arms around her and pulled back down to him. Her smiled widened and she cuddled up to him. She stayed there for a moment but with their faces inches apart, she couldn't just lay there…She leaned in a kissed him softly only pulling back when she felt him slowly responding. **

"**Morning…" He slowly opened his eyes. **

"**Morning…." She whispered back, giving him another kissed before looking back into his eyes. "I love you…"  
**

"**I love you too…." He answered, entwining his fingers in hers. **

**She smiled and settled her head back down on his chest, happy to just to stay in his arms. They did these a lot lately… They had always been cuddly and affectionate but it seemed different now…it was more intimate then before…. And they both knew why that was. **

**5 years ago, Monica was diagnosed with breast cancer…Everyone had been shocked and scared but she fought against it with the help of her husband, children and friends and after 3 years of chemotherapy and various operations, she thought she had beaten it…that she had won…. She always won. Then only 2 months ago, it came back and this time it had slowly started to spread to her other organs. They doctors had said she wouldn't have long to live…maybe a year…a year and a half…but Chandler knew her…he knew she was freakishly strong…he knew she could fight this.**

**While everyone start to accept that she might not be there for much longer, Chandler lived in denial for a week, trying to pretend nothing was wrong… It was Joey who finally got through to him by shouting at him…. Telling him Monica needed him to be there for her… She needed him to look after her…He told him to stop running away from it and make this the best year ever because it might be their last. As soon as Joey had said all that, he knew what he had to do…he knew he had to make thing special for her and he knew just the way to do it. A week later they were booked on a flight to Paris…**

**So, here they were…still laid in bed at 11:30 on a Monday morning in the small one bedroom apartment they were renting near the centre of Paris. Their friends and family were a bit upset about their move…knowing that they had always planned on moving to Paris for a year and also knowing the doctors predicted Monica had about a year left to live… They wanted to spend, as much time as they could with her but they saw how happy and excited she was about moving to Paris and that was the main thing was that she was happy. **

**Monica still felt a bit guilty about it though…even guiltier about the fact she didn't miss them as much as she thought she would. They had only been there 6 weeks but she loved every minute. They had planned to do everything there was to do in Paris and she was getting happier every day. So was Chandler but there was always the constant reminder of why they were doing all of this…He was going to lose her. **

**Six months had passed and they had done most things they said they wanted to do. They had gone wine tasting in Bordo, visited all the tourist sites, gone on longs walks and had panics…Chandler had even started writing a book, from much persuasion from Monica. Then one day, while Monica was fixing lunch for them, she suddenly felt dizzy. Chandler had jumped up from his seat and raced to catch her, just before she hit the floor. He rushed her into hospital, praying that it wasn't going to end there and then… The doctor they had been seeing, who had been recommended from their doctor in New York told them it cancer was getting worse and had now spread to her lungs. **

**Chandler sat by her bedside, tears streaming down his face, waiting for her to wake up. When she did, she tried to sit up and reach out to him but she was too weak. **

"**Baby…we need…we need to go home…" He whispered, stroking her cheek softly. **

"**What? Why?" She asked, concerned something might have happened to someone back in New York.**

"**The cancer…it's…uh…it's getting worse…" He tried to hold back his emotions. "The doctor said its spread…." **

"**But I don't want to leave Paris…not yet…I love it here…we love it here."  
**

"**I know…but you need to spend time with Jack and Erica…and the gang." **

**She was silent for a moment, trying to take in what he had said. "Chandler…how long?"  
**

"**How long?" He repeated but he knew what she meant. **

"**Yeah, how long…. How long have I got left?" **

**He bite his lip to stop it from trembling as a few tears fell from his eyes. "The doctor here seems to think a few months…6 at the most but he could be wrong, Mon…" **

**She closed her eyes tightly as she began to cry as well. **

"**He might be wrong, Mon…." **

**She suddenly sat up fell into his arms, sobbing into his chest as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, rocking her back and forwards gently. **

"**He could be wrong…" He repeated, almost to himself. "I hope he's wrong…." **

**Three days later, Monica checked out of the hospital, telling the doctor that at the end of the week they were going back to New York…He was a bit concerned about Monica flying in her condition but she was determined and there was nothing that could be said to stop them. **

"**Chandler, what's going on?" Monica laughed slightly as he lead her to the lift in the Eiffel Tower, the night before they were due to fly home. **

"**I've got a surprise for you…" He replied, holding her hand tightly as they headed towards the top. **

"**What is it?"**

"**Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" He laughed.**

"**Aww…" She moaned just as the lift stopped and the door opened. **

"**Come on…" He pulled out. **

"**Wow…" She gasped looking at the view of the city at night-time. They had only been up there once and that was during the day. It was still beautiful then but this was something else…this was amazing. **

**She turned to see Chandler, shaking hands with the security guard that was up there, sly passing some money over to him in his hand…grinning when he realised he had actually done it correctly for the first time. **

"**What's going on?" Monica asked him, as she watched the guard walk away. **

"**This is your surprise." **

"**What is?"**

"**Ah, wait…" He grinned at her and pulled out his cell phone, dialling a number. **

"**Who you ringing?" She questioned but he didn't answer. He put it on speakerphone and she listened curiously, waiting for someone to answer.**

"**Hello?"**

"Joey!" She smiled, recognising his voice.

"**Hey, guys!" He replied, sounding excited. "Is everything ready?"**

"**Is what ready?" **

"**Almost…" Chandler answered. **

"**Chandler, what's going on?" She asked again, watching as he knelt down on the floor. **

"**Monica…25 years ago, I promised you I'd anything to make you happy and that no matter what came our way it would be okay because I would always love you…And I still mean that…you're my everything, my whole world…Together we've raised two incredible, beautiful children… and I need to thank you for giving me that chance…for believing in me…. I love you so much and it kills me that you might be taken away from me…You need to know how much I love you…So, Monica Geller-Bing…well you do me the honour of marring me…. Again?" **

"**Marry you?" She couldn't help smile. "But we're already married."**

"I know that…" He answered. "But I think we should get our vows renewed."

"**Really?" She queried, pulling him back up to his feet. "That's so romantic."**

"So, what do you say?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

**She grinned at him and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply. **

"**Wow…" He said breathlessly when they broke the kiss. "Is that a yes?"**

"**What did you think the kiss meant!" **

"**That you find me irresistible?" He suggested.**

"**Chandler!" She hit his chest lightly, laughing.**

"**Hey." He complained, flinching away from her.**

"**Sorry…" She smiled, giving him a small kiss as an apology.**

"**Okay…." He returned her smile. "So, lets do this!"**

"Now?" She looked surprised.

"**Yeah, why not?" He queried. "We're together in the world's most romantic city…"**

"Yeah but what about our family and friends?" She asked. 

"**That's what the phone for, Mon…" He held it up.**

"**Yeah, come on, Mom…just get on with it!" She heard Erica's voice come from the cell phone. **

"**They're all around Ross and Rachel's…." Chandler explained. "Jack, Erica, Phoebe, Mike, Lily, Ross, Rach, Emma and Joey…. He's still ordained…" **

"**Yeah but does it count by doing it over the phone?" She questioned.**

**He shrugged. "I don't know, but does it really matter? I mean, to us it'll count and that's the important thing, right?" **

**Her smiled widened. "Yeah, I guess you're right…" **

"**Really? Me? Right?" He teased.**

"**I could change my mind y'know…" She jokily threatened. **

"**Right, sorry…" He grinned again. "Lets do this! You ready, Joe!" **

"**I've been ready for the last 10 minutes!" He answered, before starting to ceremony. **

**Monica tried to listen to what Joey was saying but was having a hard time concentrating not only because the cell phone's loud speaker was quite quiet but because Chandler and her were stood facing each other, silently just staring into reach other eyes, holding hands. She reached up with one hand to brush away a stray happy tear that fall from her eye just as Joey was finishing his part and telling Chandler it was his turn to say his vows.**

"**Monica, you're my everything, I love you in away that I never knew was possible…What we have goes deeper then what I ever had before… You're my one…we belong together…. And we'll always be together…no matter when or where we are…. You'll always be my one… my true love… my everything…my life… my best friend…." **

**Monica stood and stared at him in awe at the words he just said. With a lack of nothing else to do…she leaned in and kissed him softly.**

"**Aww…Okay, Mon, you're go…" Joey said over the phone but they didn't break apart. "Hello, Mon… guys, you still there? What you doing?" **

**Chandler broke the kissed and smiled at her. "Your turn…" **

"**I don't know what to say…" She whispered, not having to plan her vows.**

"**Say what you feel…" He told her.**

"**Okay…. Chandler…you're…you're still my prince…you've giving me everyone I ever dreamed of… two beautiful children, a wonderful home… and an amazing, happy marriage…you've made my life worth living…I love you so much and I always will…."  
**

"**Wow…that was pretty good for the spur of the moment…" He replied, tears lining his own eyes.**

"**I just spoke from my heart…" She whispered. **

"**I have something for you." He pulled a small box from his pocket. Flicking the lid open, to reveal pink sapphires and diamond ring.**

"**Oh, its so beautiful…" She exclaimed, as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger.**

"**Its an eternity ring…" He explained. "It means, you belong to me forever…" **

**She stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. "Thank God…"**

**Chandler slowly put his arms around her waist as she kissed him deeply. **

"**I now pronounce you husband and wife…." Joey announced, as Chandler let the phone drop from his hand but Joey got one last word in before it smashed on the floor. "Still…" **

**They continued to kiss, to content in each other's arm neither of them wanted it to end. Monica did however break it when she heard music coming from behind them…She turned and saw a woman playing a violin. She slowly turned back to her husband, tears blurring her eyes… She couldn't believe how much trouble he gone to, to make tonight so special and romantic. **

"**May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for her's.**

**She simply nodded, to overwhelm to speak. He pulled her to him, protectively wrapping his arms around her tightly as they swayed to the wordless music together.**

**Two later, Chandler carefully placed Monica on their bed, hoping she wouldn't wake. They had danced for what seemed like hours but then Chandler noticed she seemed to be falling asleep in his arms…He had been surprised by it to start with, it wasn't even late but then it all came back to him…hitting him with force…She was ill…He silently lead her towards the elevator and down the tower. He continued to hold her during the cab ride back to their rented house as she fell asleep against his shoulder. **

"**Chandler…" She murmured, when she realised she was no longer in his arms. **

"**Shh, go back to sleep…" He whispered, stroking her cheek gently. **

"**Thank you for tonight…" She looked up at him. "Thank you for everything…"**

He smiled softly down at her. "It was nothing…"  


"**It was everything to me…" She replied. "You're everything to me…" **

**He leaned down, pressing his lips against her softly, he pulled back but only slightly, so their lips were millimetres apart. **

"**Every time our eyes meet…this feeling inside…is almost more than I can take…" He spoke the lyrics of one of her favourite songs… causing her to smile. "Baby when you touch me…I can feel how much you love me…. And it just blows me away…. I've never been this close to anyone or anything…I can hear your thoughts…. I can see your dreams…."**

**He paused to lean down and kiss her once more before continuing. **

"I don't know how you do what you do…. I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better… wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side…Forever and ever" 

**He noticed that she was asleep once again, a small smile on her face. He kissed her forehead tenderly…pulling back, taking a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes…before singing two more lines.  
**

"**Every little thing that you do…Baby I'm amazed by you…." **

_**XxXxX**_

Jack placed an arm around his sister, as she cried quietly. They had turned up the hospital with Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe, hoping they'd get Chandler to go home if they all tried together. When they got there he told them he would go home tonight but in a few hours. They all agreed, expecting him to refuse to even think about going like he had been doing for the last few days. They realised after an hour why he wanted to stay… Monica hadn't woken up the whole time they had been there and after Chandler had promised to go home, he didn't say anything else…he just sat there and watched her sleeping, holding her hand. When the doctor came to check on her, he informed them sadly that she didn't have much longer left…they all looked at Chandler but he didn't speak, look up or even move…. He knew…that's why he was so quiet…that's why he said he would go home, later…. that's why he had to stay.

Since then the room, remained silent expect for the sound of quiet sobs from everyone except Chandler, he couldn't cry…not yet.

"Remember that Thanksgiving when we played football?" Joey said, not being able to stand the silence anymore.

"Yeah, she wouldn't give up…" Ross let out a small laugh, rubbing his already red and swollen eyes.

"Monica always wins…." Chandler whispered causing everyone to look at him surprised but he still didn't take his eyes of his sleeping wife.

Joey got up from his chair and stood behind his best friend, placing a hand on his shoulder, hoping it comfort him a bit.

Chandler swallowed the lump that rose in his throat and threatened to choke him and he felt his eyes burning. He slowly lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it and held it there.

"Every time our eyes meet…this feeling inside…is almost more than I can take…. Baby when you touch me…I can feel how much you love me…. And it just blows me away…. I've never been this close to anyone or anything…I can hear your thoughts…. I can see your dreams…." He sang the song that became their song that night in Paris, quietly but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

As his voice trailed off, breaking, as he was overwhelmed with his emotions one of the machines started to beep.

"No…. no, please…" He whispered, he stood up and stood over her, leaning down and kissed her. "Please, not now…not yet…please don't go…"

Rachel covered her mouth with her hand as she clung onto Joey and Phoebe as Ross went to find a doctor. Erica turned away, with Jack still hugging her not being able to watch.

"Please, Mon…you can't go…not yet…" Chandler continued to beg. "I need you…I love you so much! You can't go…"

He leaned down once more, putting his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck, as he broke down in tears.

"Every little things that you do…. I'm so in love with you…. It just keeps getting better…I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side…Forever and ever…Every little thing that you do…Baby I'm amazed by you…" He continued to sing, in vain hope that it would keep her from leaving him.

He looked up at her face, praying for her eyes to open but they never, he rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes tightly, but it still didn't stop his tears.

Ross came back with the doctor and put his arms around his nephew and niece, comfortingly while the doctor searched for Monica's pulse. A long minute passed before he looked up at them all.

"I'm sorry…." He said sadly causing them all to cry out, telling him he didn't need to say anymore…they knew.

Chandler continued to cry silently, holding her closely to him… not daring to move or look up at anyone else…he was barely aware they were there…. All he knew was this was the last time he would get to hold his wife…. His one…His true love…his everything…His best friend….

**TBC**

Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
